princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Genichirō Sanada/Trivia
Character Trivia *From the age of 4, Sanada has been practicing Zazen and Kendo. *Sanada has been to China for the 21st overseas training tour. *Kintarou described Sanada as a gorilla. *Sanada formed a friendship with Kintaro during the mountain training at the U-17 Camp. There is a photo of Kintarou reaching for a balloon while sitting on Sanada's shoulders with Yukimura smiling in the background. *According to Jackal, Sanada was crying in the bathroom after his match with Tezuka (Nationals). *Sanada met Yukimura at a tennis club when he was four years old. *The day he lost to Yukimura, he doubled his training. *Out of the regulars at Rikkai in eating yakiniku, he can eat the most after Marui. *He often says "Tarundoru!" which means "You're getting too soft! *Sanada carries a rock in his bag. The rock has been passed down his family for generations since the Meiji Era. *Atobe and Sanada are mutually aware of each other's existence. Although they admit the other player's skill in front of their teammates, they never praise each other face-to-face. *Sanada Gen'emon (Grandfather) is an old friend of Tezuka's Grandfather Tezuka Kunikazu from when they were in the police together. They often play Shougi with 99 wins and 99 losses each. *He, along with Ryoma, Kintarou and Akutsu are the only middle schoolers that can rally 5 balls at the same time so far. Other Trivia *Sanada's name partly comes from Sanada Yukimura, a famous samurai in the Sengoku period. The other half went to his captain, Yukimura Seiichi. *Sanada Yukimura was killed by the Echizen clan in the 1600s, which Konomi refererenced by having Ryoma defeat both Sanada and Yukimura. *For both Atobe and Sanada, their fated rival who they acknowledge the strength of is Seigaku's Tezuka. They each met Tezuka by chance. Atobe met Tezuka in middle school at the prefecturals tournament. Sanada met Tezuka in 6th grade after the Junior tournament. For the two of them, defeating Tezuka is more than just about the honor of winning. *Its been somewhat confirmed through official artwork that Sanada will become a member of the 1st Stringers. However, he lost his match against the 1st stringers. Personal Information *Foot Size: 27.5cm *Hobby: Muscle Training, Shogi, Calligraphy *Father's Occupation: Government Employee (Civil Servant) *Grandfather's Occupation: Kendo instructor for the police force *Using his allowance on: Saves his money *Motto: "Positively conducting oneself in something will also make the fierce gods avoid it." *Favorite Quote: Where there’s a will, there’s a way *Best Subject: Physical Education, History *Worst Subject: None *Committee: Disciplinary Committee President *Frequently visited place in the school: Japanese-style room (for practicing calligraphy) *Favorite Color: Black, Grey *Favorite Food: Nakemono Miso, Meat *Favorite Movies: Historical plays *Favorite Books: Historical novels, Edo period books of drawings or paintings *Favorite Music: Traditional Japanese instrumental music *Favorite Type: I have no time for such nonsense! (One’s that brim with energy) *Place he would like to go for a date. "Dating? To hell with that nonsense!" *Dislikes: Trends, Fads, Traveling *Daily Routine: Meditation, Early Morning Kendo Training *Thing he wants the most (at the moment): a vase that he found in an antique store *Skills other than Tennis: Kendo; the art of cutting something down and sheathing the sword right after, Iaido Words for the Two *Ibu: What's with those two. They're definitely not middle schoolers like us. They have too many openings for tsukkomi...mumble mumble. Note: Tsukkomi is the straight man in a comedy duo *Irie: Atobe-kun and Sanada-kun both have hidden potential left. I want to draw that out during the training camp. *Oni: That kid with the black hat...I wanted to try training him. Atobe, that stuck up kid, looks like he could do with some training too. *Kaidō: I will definitely beat the Atobe who won against Tezuka-buchou! Same goes for Sanada! Fushuuuuu... *Kadowaki: Those two, they throw their weight around. I'm going to shut them up with my super tennis! *Krauser: In any case, I'm surprised! Are all Japanese people as interesting as those two? *Kenya: Atobe is the buchou-san over at Yuushi's, right? There's talk that he's a lady killer among the housewives in Osaka! *Koharu: Both of them aren't my type, but they're overflowing with manliness, so they're very lo-ve-ly. ♥ *Zaizen: They're really unbelievable. What's with those two? I don't know a thing about their monster-like strength. *Sengoku: There's a side of Atobe-kun who is very hard-working. Sanada-kun needs to laugh more or else he'll grow old! *Tanishi:Hahaa--! Whoever the opponent is, I won't lose in a yakiniku contest!! *Tezuka: Atobe, and Sanada, those were good matches. Next time we play, I won't lose. *Hirakoba: Ai? That Sanada is also part of the discipline committee...? And he's the head...! Too bright~, too bright~! *Ryūzaki-sensei:It's unbelievable that all these incredible players are from the same age group. If only I were a bit younger. *Ryoma: Atobe-san and Sanada-san? The matches, I enjoyed them. But, I did beat both of them. *Mikhailov: Hey! I got defeated by Sanada in the semi-finals! Japan's samurai are strong after all! Note: Foreign exchange student at Nagoya Seitoku *Gin: Form is emptiness. Ho...Sanada, so you practice zazen* daily too. We might actually get along. *Ōishi: Um. As a vice captain too, I wonder if I should be strict to everyone like Sanada... *Kawamura: I don't neglect my regular muscle training just like Sanada, but I wonder it that's the the secret to his power and strength. *Kikumaru: Fu nya~. You know Sanada, that guy, ever since he was born, I wonder if he has ever grinned, nya~? *Kirihara: Sanada fukubuchou is going to graduate soon. Shit! Before that happens, I'm definitely going to surpass him!! *Kintarō: I know him! Sanada is that super gorilla-like guy right? That guy's tennis totally excites me! *Kuki: Che, Sanada! I lost against him during the practice match, but I'll defeat him this time! Ready your neck for me and wait! *Shishido: I don't hate Sanada's stifling play style, but, I will play by my own style! *Jackal: Sanada's strictness towards himself is something worth learning. But, I could do without the punishment by fist. *Shiraishi: From a health maniac like me, I'd say the rock in Sanada-kun's bag is too taxing and no good. Category:Character Subpages